


The duality of Jennie Kim

by lostmy__Taehyung



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: AU, ChaeSoo, F/F, I’m bad at tagging, LMAO, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Please go back and reread chapter nine!!!, Slight mentions of bts, alternative universe, bad girl!Lisa, jenlisa, school au, slight jikook, slight namjin, slight taegi, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmy__Taehyung/pseuds/lostmy__Taehyung
Summary: Jennie Kim tended to keep to herself, never bothering to socialize much with her peers. She wore a cool glare at all times and never let her guard down-Insert Pranpriya Manoban.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first book on this site and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This is what I imagine Jennie to look like:  
> https://goo.gl/images/56oVXd  
> And this is what I imagine Lisa to look like:  
> https://goo.gl/images/jeVgWo

**Jennie Kim**  was the textbook definition of a tsundere. She wore a cold gaze on her beautiful face at all times and would never be caught dead socializing with her peers. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall and her doe-like eyes were sharp and cunning. On the outside she may seem like a coldhearted bitch, and she was perfectly okay with that, but if you were to ask her one and only friend (a small boy who lives in Busan and goes by the name Jimin) he would tell you a completely different side of her. He would say she was sweet and soft, that her long brown hair and doe-eyes helped her achieve an innocent vibe and she had the best gummy smile he had ever seen, he would mention her dry sense of humor and the way she cared for others. Although no one but Jimin (and possibly his boyfriend Jeongguk) would know this side of, and she liked it that way. She was perfectly fine with not having a girlfriend or someone who also lived in Seoul to talk with.  
Insert Pranpriya Manoban.  
The Thai native, more commonly referred to as Lisa, had joined Jennie’s Highschool at the beginning of her third year. It took her less than a week to acquire two “bffs” (their words not hers) and climb to the top of the social ladder. Jennie might seem bitter but she’s not, she swears. So what if Lisa is devishly beautiful and also has a pretty damn decent personality?  
Lisa was truly a work of art. She had bright orange hair and a long, slim body. Students often called her “long leg Lisa” due to her mile long legs. Her eyes were large and bright, contrasting to Jennie’s dull ones. Lisa radiated a sense of happiness and security that Jennie longed for. Lisa’s fashion was different and she never seemed to wear her uniform the correct way. Her voice was sweet like honey and her laugh was like the heavens had opened up. She had a bright and carefree vibe around her and everyone close to her felt it.  
Jennie didn’t care what Jimin had said, she didn’t like Lisa, not in the slightest. ~~Although she’d be the first to admit Lisa was pretty cute~~. She may as well be another girl at school. They had never talked, and considering their social statuses, they probably wouldn’t. 

  Jennie and Lisa were completely different. Lisa had two parents who love her deeply and a little sister who would die for her. Meanwhile Jennie’s dad left when she was little and her mother was forced to take up multiple jobs to pay the bills. Lisa’s dad had given up his title as a well known (and liked) chef in Thailand for Lisa’s education and her mother had supported her through everything, including when Lisa came out as a flaming bisexual. Meanwhile Jennie’s mom had made multiple remarks on how wrong homosexuality (or anything of the sort) was wrong. 

  Sometimes Jennie felt trapped. 

(And yeah she would maybe like to be noticed by someone from the golden trio [Lisa, Rosé, and Jisoo], although she’d never admit that to anyone other than her small dog called Kuma). 

 

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the Manoban and Kim families along with Lisa’s friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Lisa’s younger sister to look similar to Japanese actress Nana Komatsu:   
> https://goo.gl/images/SUXSHp

**Pranpriya Manoban** knew she was lucky. She has a family who loves her and three true friends (with many more  acquaintances). Her younger sister, Janjira Manoban, was in her first year at high school and seemed to be liked by all her friends. Lisa’s mother and father were both warm-hearted people with a good sense of humor. Once Lisa expressed that she wanted to be an idol (and stuck with the idea for more than a few months) her family packed up and moved her to the center of the action, Seoul South Korea. She took dance classes with her friend Rosé every thursday and singing/rapping lessons every monday. Lisa knew she had talent, but she wasn’t cocky. She earned her place through hours upon hours of hard work and dedication. She was truly proud of herself, wether she got to debut or not. 

  Lisa was currently walking home from school with her older friend Jisoo. Jisoo was known for her 4d personality and stunning features. She had a soft smile, cute laugh and long purple hair. Jisoo had a soulful voice and often broke into song. Lisa was glad to have such an amazing person in her life. 

“Unnie, do you think I actually have a shot at debuting?” 

Jisoo didn’t leave a moment of hesitation before reassuring the younger she would. Everyone knew Lisa would, she was bound to. 

  Once they arrived at Lisa’s house they bid each other goodbye and Lisa went to her room changing into a black ribbed tank top and lose gray sweats. She went downstairs to see her father cooking Tom Yum Goong ( _spicy shrimp soup_ ) and went to go greet her sister and mother who were watching a kdrama on the couch. 

“Hey Jan, hey แม่ ( _I don’t know Thai so sorry if the translation is wrong. It says mom_ )”. They both hummed at Lisa and offered a small smile before turning back to the television. Lisa left to go start her homework before they were called for dinner. 

Meanwhile the Kim household was feeling lonely. Jennie had arrived to an empty home, as usual, and immediately went to her room to change into an oversized black sweatshirt. She managed to finish her homework before she went down to make some ramen and the door slammed open. 

“You’ll never guess what happened” her mom called (sounding slightly tipsy and outraged) Jennie only hummed in disinterest before her mom answered anyways 

“I saw two girls kissing, K-I-S-S-I-N-G” she shook her head in disbelief before pointing a manicured finger at Jennie

”don’t you ever turn out like that, ever!” 

Jennie wanted to laugh, and cry, if only her dead mother knew..

 

 

 


	3. 3

**Jennie Kim** has never had a nickname. She’s never been called ‘Sweetheart’ or ‘darling’ by her parents, and she’s never had friends to call her ‘Jen’ or something either. She’s never even been called a ‘brat’ when she was little by her mother. Jennie thinks she’d rather be called some name (even if it was demeaning) other than her own by anyone in her life. The name she cherished when she was little, because it was different, she now hated. It sounded cold and distant. She hears people being called nicknames all the time, why can’t she have one? Even something dumb would suffice. 

  She was currently walking down the halls of her school. She heard all of her peers laughing and talking with friends and here she was, clutching her books so hard she was afraid they would break. She could feel herself holding her breath, she hated this. Sometimes she felt life wasn’t for her, she didn’t have someone to make her happy, she didn’t spread information or joy to anyone. She just felt like an extra. Why was she here? Even when a teacher or her mother (rarely) talked to her she felt like she was watching from the sidelines. She felt as if she hadn’t talked in years. She felt as though she could count every goddamn conversation she’s ever had on her bony fingers. Maybe you could, Who knows? 

  Perhaps it wasn’t fair, or maybe she wasn’t fair. In all honesty she didn’t try to talk to anyone, quite the opposite actually. Of course she didn’t have friends, who would want to be friends with someone who shys away from any type of physical contact. She swears it wasn’t her fault, but maybe it was? Even then Jennie didn’t care enough to act on her desire. She desired, lusted, for a real and deep conversation. A conversation about her feelings (though she isn’t sure she’d ever be brave enough to share her true feeling), about her past, and about what may lie in her future. 

  On the other hand, Pranpriya Manoban had been called many names in her life. PokPak, Priya, Lisa, Lice, and Li only being the most common. Of course not all nicknames had been positive, the majority were. Lisa strutted down the halls with such confidence and surety, as if she knew everything and no one could shake her. That wasn’t true though, deep down Lisa knew she was just a scared little girl. A girl who wasn’t sure she was even cut out to be an idle, and she felt guilty for moving her family away from their home. She missed Thailand deeply. And she sometimes wished she would’ve stayed. But it was too late now. She was going to try her best and if she didn’t make it then so-fucking-be it! She was Pranpriya Manoban and she wasn’t going to let her thoughts get in her way.

  


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie Kim and Pranpriya Manoban finally meet, and Lisa’s friends aren’t sure how they should act.

**Pranpriya Manoban** was always the friendly type. She loved meeting new people and talking with friends. She took pride in her extroverted ways and was always happy to include others in her conversations. While most people really enjoyed this trait about her, it seemed the ~~pretty~~ shorter brunette standing in front of her, did not. 

  How they met was cliche no doubt, not that Lisa minded. Because who could complain about bumping into a beautiful girl and breaking her fall with your own body? Sounded kinda creepy now that she thinks of it, but oh well. The smaller of the two had waiting a measly thirty seconds before gasping and pushing herself off the Thai. She even helped Lisa up! Without a single word she gathered her books in her pale arms and scurried off. Lisa had called out a ‘sorry’ but it had gone unnoticed by the long haired girl that had already made it down the corridor and was about to turn a corner.

  The Thai native’s two friends had pulled her up and out of her daze before brushing her back off and handing her her books.

“Wow, that girl didnt even apologize” Rosé called staring to where the girl had disappeared to.

“Well it wasn’t her fault, I didn’t expect her to”  Lisa snapped back and sighed glancing at Rosé’s glare. She shifted all her books to one hand and patted the Australian’s back before saying bye and heading to class. 

“That girl should’ve apologized, right” Rosé questioned turning to Jisoo. 

  Jisoo (who was to busy staring at her longtime crush to see the accident take place) thought carefully of a response, 

“uhh.. yeah Chae”. 

 

 

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Jennie and Lisa can’t stop meeting

**Jennie Kim** is seriously sick of whatever mystic force is out there. It seems as if this Pranpriya girl is everywhere Jennie goes, and when she says everywhere- she means  _everywhere._ It’s not like she’s a bad sight to see  ~~quite the opposite actually~~. It seems they are fated to meet (and be in each others lives). Jennie goes to the market- she sees Pranpriya, the local park- she’s there, the library- the long legged girl is studying, even the goddamn W.C! 

 Jennie was currently sitting in class, history. It’s not that the lessons were incredibly boring (or the teacher for that matter) but history was definitely not her favorite. She asked to be excused and heading to the W.C. She did her business and as she washed her hands, low-and-behold, Pranpriya Manoban waltzes in looking like some model. Jennie thinks it’s way to early to be looking like that but who is she to judge? She was about to head to the door was Lalisa herself calls out to her

“wait! Jennie right?” Jennie stops in her tracks and gives a slow nod. 

“Sorry that probably seemed random. I’m Lisa, I feel like I’ve been seeing you around a lot, figured we ought to talk” Jennie definitely didn’t want to talk, she knew she would embarrass herself, but the second she saw that smile she couldn’t help but nod. 

“Great! You should sit with my friends and me at lunch, I’ll look for you, yeah?” Jennie muttered a quick ‘yeah’ before bolting out the door and back to class. Who would’ve though Lisa actually saw here? She felt dizzy ( ~~and slightly flattered~~ ). 


	6. 6

**Pranpriya Manoban** would never admit she was excited. The thought of the beautiful brunette sitting by her made her heart race. She smiled an looked down at her notes, which she hadn’t been taking. Instead the page was filled with doodles or the same doe eyes she had seen earlier. She smiled softly. Beautiful. 

  Classes seemed to fly by and before the Thai new it lunch had arrived. She raced into the lunchroom and sat next to her best friend’s. They smiled expectantly as she explained what she did. They shook their heads but, luckily, made no comment. Pranpriya smiler, she looked around for the girl and almost sighed when she finally walked in. She gestured the brunette over and smiled softly as she sat in a seat beside Pranpriya. 

“Umm hi, I’m Jennie” the girl said. 

“Hey Jen, glad you could make it. This is Jisoo and that’s Chaeyoung, but you can call her Rosie” Pranprita pointed at the two girls and smiled, 

“and you can call me Lisa, if you’d like” Jennie nodded and looked up, meeting Lisa’s eyes. 

  Lunch flew by fast, to fast. The girls quickly warmed up to each other and exchanged numbers, Pranpriya was glad the meeting went well. Although she could practically hear the rumors that would be started by Jennie sitting with them. She hoped the girl could handle it, and if not, Pranpriya had her ways of shutting them up. She wanted to be friends ~~, or more,~~ with Jennie so bad. No one was going to ruin this for her. 


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Jennie forgot that Pranpriya was the most popular girl in school— and that she was a nobody.

* * *

**Jennie Kim** seemingly forgot her role in the Highschool food web. She was prey, not a predator- and she didn’t belong with Pranpriya, the top predator. She wanted to cry, how could she think this would work? That she would make it away unharmed, or happy? She should’ve saw this coming— especially with how insane the Thai’s followers were. 

— she was attacked. 

 And in the most cliche way possible. Behind the school by four hooded figures screaming things like: 

“stay away from Pranpriya!”

or

“get away from Pranpriya, freak”

 She wanted to bang head repeatedly when Pranpriya herself, ~~in all her angelic glory~~ , showed up and defended her. 

 Jennie wanted to cry even more when the girl dragged her to her home and treated her injuries. 

“You should really stay the night, it’s late and your hurt” 

 So Jennie pretended to call her eomma and tell her she was staying out— even though she knew the older woman didn’t care. 

 And there she was, cuddled up on the couch next to the most beautiful girl she has ever seen. 

~~If Jennie had cried in Pranpiya’s arms  neither of them had mentioned it .~~


	8. 8

**Pranpriya Manoban** was no idiot, she knew this would happen eventually. She was just lucky she got there before Jennie had more than a busted lip and black eye. So here she sat, the elder in her arms, some obnoxiously predictable movie rambling in the background— and yet neither girl cared. Every few minutes they’d leave a comment on what was happened: either in the movie, or in their own lives. 

 Pranpriya wanted to cry, she was talking freely about her dreams and family yet Jennie seemed to be holding back, she wished Jennie didn’t feel the need to and she made a promise to get closer with the girl, so one day, Jennie could talk to her as easily and Pranpriya did to her. 

“Jen, you can call me Lisa, y’know as a nickname or whatever” 

Jennie moved her head off Pranpr-Lisa’s chest to look at the girl 

“why Lisa?” 

“Well, it’s actually Lalisa. I got the name from a fortune teller, I think it meant lucky one?” 

Jennie smiled fondly before cuddling back into her and letting out a sigh. 

Lisa smiled down as she heard Jennie’s breath even out and let herself drift off as well. 

 

 Once the girls awoke, they were still on the couch, only now Jennie lied flat across Lisa and Lisa’s hands were wrapped around the older’s waist. It was so perfectly domestic and Pranpriya couldn’t help but smile. 

“Oh shit, school starts in like fourty-five minutes” Lisa said glancing at the clock

”you wanna borrow some clothes” 

Jennie nodded greatfully and Lisa lead her to her bedroom. She disappeared into a closet before coming back out and placing some folded clothing into Jennie’s hands, 

“the bathroom is the first door on the right once you exit my room” Jennie nodded before heading out and Lisa heard the lock click. 

She pulled on some high-waisted black skinny jeans and a cropped with shirt, tied a black and white flannel around her waist and headed down to the kitchen. 

Jennie wandered downstairs some minutes later  ~~(looking ridiculously cute in Lisa’s clothes)~~ and have a nervous smile. The skinny jeans hugged her legs nicely and, yeah red was definitely Jennie’s color. Once Lisa glanced down and saw the girl’s sweater paws it was over. She gave a small coo before turning back to the original mission: finding something editable for the two girls. 

(They ended up eating cereal, but hey, Lisa wasn’t some master chef) 

Once they finished getting ready and headed to school she made sure to hold Jennie’s hand close and glare into the eyes of anyone who dared to look at Jennie distasteingly. 

By the time lunch came around, Jennie’s hair wasn’t as neat as it was when the left Pranpriya’s house and instead was thrown into a bun. She seemed to be wearing a permanent pout and she immediately wrapped herself around Lisa’a arm. 

 

__~~And damn was Lisa gay.~~


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie Kim comes to a shocking realization...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!  
> If you haven’t noticed I have changed the tags and re-written this chapter. Writing about eating disorders made me really uncomfortable and I needed to change it before the new update comes out.  
> I’m very sorry~ 
> 
> On another note I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Jennie Kim** has come to some difficult conclusions over the weekend. She thought a lot about Pranpriya: about how cute she was eating Gamjatang, how her eyes lit up when she saw an animal, how much she cared for her friends and family, and the passion in her eyes when she talks about music. 

Jennie thought thinking so much about such things was strange considering she doesn’t think this way about Chaeyoung or Jisoo or any other person she converses with. So why Lisa? 

The brunnete spent an embarrassing amount of time trying to figure out what was going on ( ~~including an internet quizz on how to tell if you had a crush~~ ) and had come to the conclusion that she liked Lisa, romantically. 

The realization made Jennie want to cry, Pranpriya would never like someone like her. Hell, she probably wasn’t even gay! She felt guilty for feeling this way about her dearest friend and wished she would get swallowed by some black hole and not have to deal with school on Monday. Of course, she knew that wouldn’t happen— but a girl can hope. 

Her mother had yet to be shown and Jennie really hoped she wouldn’t come home soon. She didn’t think she could handle the elder’s constant whining and screaming right now. 

Jennie shoved her face into her pillow and screamed. 

“WHY” 

— she started to sob. 

 

Jennie didn’t know when she had fallen asleep, but she assumed it was around the time her eyes ran dry and her throat began to ache. She woke with tear-stained cheeks and a strained voice. She slowly hobbled over to the WC to shower. 

Once she was clean she went to check if her mother was home. 

“Eomma?”

She called and almost sighed in relief when she wasn’t met with a reply. Jennie went over to the kitchen; spirits slightly raised. 

After searching fruitlessly for something to eat Jennie decided she needed to go to the supermarket and replenish the barron fridge. 

After pulling on some black skinny jeans, a white crop top, an oversized blazer and black trainers Jennie began her walk towards the store. The walk was around fifteen minutes and gave Jennie some time to think of what it would be like to see Lisa at school now that she’d realized the feelings she held for the younger. Would things me awkward? Jennie really fucking hoped not! 

 

After paying for the food and walking home Jennie sat at the table and shoveled rice into her mouth. It was almost ten now and Jennie was dreading the next day. She hoped maybe she’d get sick or have some kind of surprise event that she just couldn’t miss. But deep down Jennie knew she was going to school tomorrow and she would have to face Lisa. She hoped she could keep up the same dynamic between them. It’s not like anything had changed, and it’s certainly not like Pranpriya liked her back! 

 

The time was now twenty hours and Jennie couldn’t sleep. She was laid back on her duvet and looking up at her ceiling-thinking. Her mother had came barreling through the house an hour or two ago, and luckily went straight to her room without stopping to speak with Jennie. 

Jennie had tried everything, she was in her softest pajamas, she’d drinken a warm glass of milk and tooken sleeping-aid and she was still wide awake; mind reeling. 

 

Somewhere along her endless worrying, Jennie had slipped off into a deep sleep, not realizing what would happen the following day. 


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranpriya meets someone
> 
> Jennie seems different..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to mention that I have some shit going on right now so keeping up with my writing has been kind of hard recently, 
> 
> That being said I’ll try to get a longer chapter out soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy~

**Pranpriya Manoban** is thinking up a storm. Over the past month she has been talking to a nice girl named YooNa on the downlow. But now, YooNa was coming all the way from Gyeonggi to meet her. Lisa was so nervous she was practically pacing holes in her bedroom floor. YooNa would get there wensday and stay in a hotel down the street until next wensday. Pranpriya had went to the shopping center and bought at least a house’s worth in clothing, she planned what she would wear, where she would take the older girl, and what they could talk about. She was prepared—right? 

School crept around early that Monday and Lisandro spent the day finally telling her friends about the older girl she had been conversing with. ~~She was so excited that she barely noticed Jennie holding her breath.~~ She was smiling and laughing, she was nice to anyone and everyone and even offered to stay late and help her teacher clean up. Life was good for Pranpriya. 

Tuesday rolled around and Pranpriya bounced her way to school. Her baby blue sweater blew slightly with the wind and her white skinny jeans hugged her legs nicely. She was pretty sure nothing could ruin her mood, that was until she got to lunch. Jisoo and Chaeyoung were whispering among themselves while Jennie was no where to be found, 

“why guys, where’s Jennie?” 

The two girls heads snapped towards Lisa so fast she’s amazed they didn’t snap. 

“We don’t.. know” Chaeyoung started glancing towards Jisoo nervously. 

“Yeah, maybe she’s sick?” Jisoo added scratching her head and avoiding Lisa’s eyes. 

“Okay..” Lisa sighed, clearly her best friends knew something. She was sure they would tell her if it was something important—and besides, Pranpriya had other things to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t relavent to the book but I’m seeing I’m girlfriend in a few days and I haven’t seen her in forever and I’m really excited!


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie feels sick
> 
> Lisa is oblivious

**Jennie Kim** was curled under an oversized sweatshirt and three blankets; yet she was still cold. Cold and empty. Hadn't she just come to terms that she liked the younger? But of course someone like Lisa, someone so perfect, wouldn't be single. Even if she was, why would she want plain old Jennie Kim? With her dull eyes and dull smile. Jennie was surprised Lisa even spoke to her in the first place, she should be grateful. But she wasn't, at least not at this moment. Even so, Jennie couldn't avoid school, or the girl, forever. So--even with schooldays being halfway over--Jennie got her pathetic-ass up and into the shower. She pulled on sweatpants and a tee before pulling her shoes on and dragging herself out the door. 

So maybe just "getting her pathetic-ass up" wasn't such a good idea after all. She didn't brush or dry her hair, she hadn't eaten since yesterday, and without the perfection of Pranpriya, it seemed as the students at lunch had no reason to hold back.   
"Hey bitch, long time no see, huh" one called

"Are you enjoying playing pretend? You know Pranpriya only pities you... theres no other reason for her to tolerate you"

"holy shit, is it possible she got uglier since the last time I saw her?" someone laughed

Pretty soon, everyone was laughing, and Jennie couldn't help but feel her walls crumple--maybe they were right. Why would Lisa hang out with her? How did the girl benefit from having such a mediocre friend? She didn't. Jennie was only holding her back, and suddenly it was too much. 

Jennie collapsed, right in front of everyone. Head between her knees and hands covering her ears as she sobbed such pathetic sobs. She wailed and wailed as her frail body shook and her head spun. 

"are you all right" 

"hello... ma'am"

"does anyone know her name?" "-Jennie, Jennie Kim" 

"ms. Kim, Jennie, Jennie, JENNIE" 

 

Bright, white lights blinding Jennie once her tired eyes opened. She was in a hospital, she thought. Damn. Suddenly a face was above her own, 

"Hello, my name is Son Seung-Wang and Im your nurse" she paused to take Jennie's temperature, "can I get you anything, dear?"

"Water" Jennie croaked out. She cringed at the sound of her nurse, 'and step on it' she thought. Jennie wondered what the kids at school were saying, how weird she was? Did any of them feel sympathy? probably not... 

 

Shortly after her water was brought to her, Jennie fell asleep again. Only to be woken thirty minutes later, 

"Your mutters hear to sign you out, ms. Kim" 

Jennie nodded her head and slowly moved herself out of the small room and towards the front of the hospital. There sat her mutter in all her glory. Long straight hair was off her shoulders and tucked behind her ears, she wore dark blue skinny jeans, white pumps, and a pretty white blouse. She looked pretty with some eyeliner and nude lipstick. She had probably been on a date. 

Ms. Kim headed towards the desk once she finished filling out the papers and tugged Jennie to the car by her shoulder. 

"You stupid girl, he could've been the one." 

 

Once home, Jennie shrugged off her sweats and got back under the covers, she willed her eyes to shut and once again fell into a dreamless sleep. 

Maybe tomorrow would be better.. 

~~Probably not.~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I get to see my girlfriend soon and I'm really excited so I wrote a chapter, although it is pretty grim.... 
> 
> hope you enjoyed ♡

**Author's Note:**

> These are some other mentioned characters:  
> Rosé:  
> https://goo.gl/images/qosVDM  
> Jisoo:  
> https://goo.gl/images/BBmPNT  
> Jikook:  
> https://goo.gl/images/AqFCEu  
> Taegi:  
> https://goo.gl/images/FUiB8o  
> Namjin:  
> https://goo.gl/images/w6T4Tk  
> Hoseok:  
> https://goo.gl/images/C6zi6z


End file.
